


Why I love you

by Trickster_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel-ation, sabrielation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Demon/pseuds/Trickster_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short angsty/ fluffy sabriel fic I wrote for the Sabrielation. I chose the word Maudlin (Self pitying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Sabriel-ation http://sabrielation.tumblr.com/.

“Gabe?” Sam said sleepily, groping around the sheets beside him in search for his partner. After realizing that his mate wasn’t there Sam groggily sat up and stretched, yawning. Standing up he walked into the living room of the bunker, the floor cold against his feet, and saw a familiar tuft of golden brown hair sticking up on the couch. Padding over Sam saw his lover curled up into a ball, head tucked into his chest, it would be quite the endearing sight if it wasn’t for the fact Gabriel’s small body was shaking and his quiet sobs filled the room.  
“Gabe? What’s wrong, Sweetie?” Sam said softly, not wanting to startle his crying lover. Gabriel lifted his head slowly and looked up, his eyes puffy and red, “S-Sam?” “It’s ok Gabe, I’m here. Shh.” Sam said soothingly, wrapping the angel in a hug and rocking him back and forth. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes before either spoke. “Sam?” Gabriel said, almost a whisper, “Why do you love me?” Sam was taken aback by the question, in the past 4 months that they’d been together neither had ever asked anything of the sort. “Gabe, why would you ask that?” Sam replied. “Why do you love me? I’m not anything special; I was a coward and ran from home.” Gabriel sniffled in response “Is it because I’m an Archangel? Is it because I’m powerful? Is it the sex? What is it Sam!” Sam was shocked; Gabriel had never raised his voice before. “Gabriel,” Sam started “I love you because you’re you.” Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Sam held a finger up. “I don’t care that you’re a powerful Archangel or that you’re fantastic in bed. And if I were to judge you because you ran away, well than that would make me a huge hypocrite. I love you because of the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh, I love you because whenever I get sad you make hot chocolate and cuddles, I love you because you don’t judge me,” Sam gently held Gabriel’s face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “I love you because you’re you. There’s no other way to say it.” Gabriel just stared at Sam for a few seconds, tears in his eyes, before he could even speak. The Archangel burrowed his head into his partners shoulder, “I love you, Sam. Thank you.” The taller man smiled softly and kissed Gabriel’s head “I love you too, Gabe, never forget that.” And Gabriel never would.


End file.
